


Bonfire

by mks57



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Babies, Bonfire, Camping, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Happy times, Karl being an asshole, Kids, S'mores, Wyatt is dead, into the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: Garcy FF Prompt 'Bonfire'. 6 years has passed, the team reunites to catch up and eat s'mores around a bonfire.





	Bonfire

6 years had passed since the fall of Rittenhouse. It was hard to believe how quickly life and the others moved on. How normalcy became an everyday banality than something they craved 24/7 when they were deep in their fight. Their lives, while they did not involve time travel anymore, they still had their adventures.

Like right now, on a beautiful autumn day in the bushland that was a less than a kilometre from coast line.  Lucy sat at a bonfire; surrounded by friends and their children. They enjoyed the outdoor fire pit and each other’s company. Sharing old stories and news from their lives.

Lucy leaned forward in her chair as she shared a luke warm s’more with her four year old son Ethan and husband; Garcia. Garcia smiled as he ate the biscuit, chocolate and marshmallow delight from her fingers. He would’ve grabbed it for himself but he didn’t want to move their six month old baby Luna who was nestled against his chest.

“Daddy, the marshmallow is on fire.” Chloe announced from the other side of the small bonfire. The five year old girl sat in Karl’s lap, her tiny blonde pigtails danced as she spoke and moved her head. Karl was not perturbed that his Marshmallow was on fire as he’d ate his last two marshmallows the same way; burnt.

“I like my marshmallow on fire.” Karl said as he brought the metal skewer close to his face and blew out the flames. He smiled in satisfaction as it was another perfect Marshmallow. Burnt and smoky on the outside, molten and gooey on the inside.

“But what about me?” Chloe asked, she looked up at Karl with an expecting look mixed with puppy dog eyes, silently begging for more sugar.

“You’ve already had three smores. Anymore and you’ll vomit. Mom won’t clean it up.” Karl told her, he looked over to his wife; Jessica. She nodded emphatically.

“That’s right, it’s Daddy’s turn.” Jessica said with a gleeful grin as she was halfway through eating her first s’more. The couple had played ‘scissors, paper, rock’ to decide who would be on vomit duty for the trip. Jessica had been the victor.

“Can I have more if I promise I won’t vomit?” Chloe asked, Karl snorted a laugh.

“It doesn’t work like that. Just science, you eat too much and it makes you sick. I don't want you be sick, kiddo.” Karl told Chloe, she made a face as she didn’t like his explanation. She looked over at Lucy who had just started toasting another marshmallow.

“Auntie Lucy?” She asked hopeful.

“Sorry,  Chloe. You can have another s'more tomorrow." Lucy offered as consolation prize. Chloe made a face as she believed tomorrow was too far away. She looked for another S'more Dealer.

“Auntie Jiya?” Chloe asked.

“Sorry kiddo.” Jiya told her, as she was halfway through making her second s’more. She was not sharing it with anyone not even her own husband. She knew he'd try to sneak some as Rufus was leaning in close to her. Pretending to 'cold' when he was really trying to eat her s'mores before she could.

“Fine.” Chloe said, she gave up but pouted beautifully over being cut off. The adults around the bonfire wore small smiles of amusement.

“I still can’t believe it’s been 6 years.” Jiya said changing the topic. It felt like a lifetime had passed since Rittenhouse had been taken down and Wyatt had died.  Karl and Jessica had been returned to the present with Chloe.

“Yeah, I can’t believe Wyatt’s gone.” Rufus said, lamenting the death of their friend.

“Really? He wasn’t exactly the brightest star in the sky.” Karl scoffed, Jessica smacked his arm and shook her head. He gave a shrug, but as he looked around; many of the others had taken a moment to remember their lost comrade.

“He was our friend, I bet he’s looking down at us all and thinking –“ Rufus started but Karl jumped in before he could finish.

“I really should’ve retired 10 years ago and crawled back under the rock from whence I came.” Karl offered snidely.

“No, he’d be happy for us, well not all of us.” Rufus said looking pointedly at Karl who grinned unapologetically. There had been love between Karl and Wyatt.

“And Karl, you should know better. 'Whence' would never be in Wyatt’s vocabulary.” Flynn said, he chuckled as Lucy smacked his arm. Others try as they might couldn’t help but smile a little.

“Good point.” Karl deadpanned, Jessica shook her head. She had long ago given up trying to make Karl tactful. But one of the many reasons she loved him for the fact he was too lazy to lie. Though she wished for Chloe’s sake, he’d just dig up a smidgeon of kindness as one day they’d have to tell her Wyatt was her biological father. But luckily, that was a conversation for the future.

“So, where is Connor again?” Lucy asked changing the topic. She smiled as she held her long metal tong turning her marshmallow while she cuddled Ethan close with her other arm. In an hour, he’d be taken up to the house with his little sister and put to bed. But for now, they were enjoying themselves. Ethan was also a little hyper from his half a s’more.

She wondered when she’d learn that sugar was not her friend. But she couldn’t resist his baby green eyes when he looked up at her with puppy dog eyes; begging for dessert.

She slid a look Garcia’s way, her heart skipping a beat as she loved this man so completely that it took her breath away. He softly kissed the top of Luna’s head and rubbed her tiny back as she quietly slept in his arms.

“He’s in London schmoozing investors. He said, he might join us if he secures the funding needed for the next stage of our current project.” Rufus said, Lucy looked his direction and smiled as it sounded right that Connor would go to a black-tie event than be in the woods around a bonfire. They had rented a large two log chalet, it was large enough for everyone to have their space. It had all the modern amenities, so it wasn’t a hardship by any means, but Connor was always late their yearly meet ups.

“Too bad, I wanted to catch up with him and Denise.” Garcia said, as they had invited Denise but her work kept her tied to her desk. She was saving her annual leave for her own family to travel over the Christmas break.

“Denise is back to saving the world from other big bads. I facetime with Michelle and Denise’s Mom as they are teaching me how to cook.” Jiya said putting context to why she was still in touch. “Can’t live on take out and ramen noodles forever.” she said.

“No, you can’t.” Lucy said with a laugh.

“How is it going?” Jessica asked as she remembered that Jiya and Rufus were fairly average chefs. But in fairness, their talents laid elsewhere in a much needed area.

“Jiya’s only had food poisoning twice.” Rufus said.

“You won’t even eat Jiya’s cooking?” Lucy asked incredulously as she turned her marshmallow again.

“No, I eat it, but I obviously get the well-cooked parts.” Rufus said carefully, he and Jiya exchanged looked that had the others curious.

“Or she’s pregnant, Numb nuts.” Karl said absentmindedly as he ate the last of his burnt marshmallow.

“Karl!” Jessica admonished him, the others around the bonfire laughed except for Jiya who looked ready to toss a flaming marshmallow at Karl.

“He’s right. But we were waiting to tell everyone eventually.” Jiya admitted in annoyance. “How did you know?” she asked Karl.

“Two people can’t eat the same meal and only one be sick from it.” Garcia said before Karl could dig himself into an early grave by saying that Jiya was putting on weight. The man had no tact, not even for self preservation.

“Congratulations!” Lucy said as the others followed suit in the own way.

“Thanks.” Jiya said a little uncomfortable at the praise.

“Something wrong?” Garcia asked her.

“It feels weird to be cheered for having unprotected sex when we’re taught not to.” Jiya said, she chuckled awkwardly as she and Rufus hadn't exactly planned to have a child so soon but it was a welcome surprise of life. They were happy.

“What’s sex?” Chloe asked, Karl and Jessica exchanged a look as only their kid would pick up on the most inappropriate word in the sentence.

“Something you’ll learn about when you’re 50 years old.” Karl answered. Jessica and the others laughed.  Chloe made a face as she didn’t see what was funny.

“Auntie Jiya is going to have a baby.” Jessica told Chloe, changing the adjacent topic to avoid the birds and bees talk.

“Oh, is it going to be gross like Luna?” Chloe asked Jiya. Jiya snorted a laugh as Chloe was not afraid to blunt, something she learnt from Karl or being 5. But no one could figure out which.

“Luna isn’t gross.” Lucy said defending her daughter while she made her s'more.

“She’s cute but she makes gross smells.” Chloe told her, honestly. Garcia smoothed a hand down Lucy’s back in a comforting manner. 

“She gets that from Uncle Garcia.” Karl told Chloe, she giggled as Karl ticked her side. She squirmed out of his lap over onto Jessica who hugged her close.

“It’s not true. It’s all Lucy.” Garcia quipped, everyone chuckled as Lucy glared at him. But there was no real hostility as she was just playing her part.

“You had her first.” Lucy told him jokingly, Garcia laughed which made Luna whine for a couple seconds before she settled back into slumber. Lucy smoothed a hand over Ethan’s soft hair before she looked at Jiya and Rufus. “You must be pretty excited.” Lucy told him.

“Scared,” Rufus said half joked. Karl snorted a laugh as he took it as a joke. But the others understood where he and Jiya were.

“Yeah, we settled on scared.” Jiya said with a smile as she knocked shoulders with her husband. Trying to inject some levity as the tone of the bonfire was turning dark and it was not the best conversation with kids around.

“Is everything ok?” Garcia asked, voicing a question that the adults around the fire were thinking.

“Yeah, but you know, it’s a big change for us. We’re still wrapping our heads around the fact that there’s going to be tiny person that we’re responsible for.” Rufus said, the parents nodded as they completely understood that first-time parent fears and joy.

“Yeah.” Jiya said in agreement. They were happy but sometimes reality set in. For her, she still felt so young almost too young to be a mother. It seemed laughable as there were many women younger than her who were mothers. “We’re also worried that my super powers might be genetic.” She added.

“I thought you haven’t had a vision in years.” Lucy said.

“I haven’t, I think now no one is fussing with time, it's stopped but you never know. It could come back, our child could get it too. We just don't know.” Jiya said as it was a real concern for her and Rufus. Those around the bonfire nodded; agreeing in their own way. Silence fell on the group as they all became sombre, lost in their memories.

They all watched the fire crackle, and took in the moment or they tried until Luna gave a loud fart. Everyone’s eyes locked on Garcia in shock as wasn’t uncouth to let one rip in a group setting.

“It’s Luna, she has no class. Do you, little one?” Garcia asked his daughter, he gently patted her back. Luna grunt in her sleep and farted again, Garcia wore an amused smile as Luna gave a loud sigh and snuggled closer which only made the group dissolved into laughter.

 


End file.
